Mike x Ertoc (Yaoi)
by YMCK.-NoSonTraps
Summary: 2 jugadores shotas de Super Smash Bros. llamados Ertoc y Mike. Esta es una comedia romantica de 2 shotas, contiene muchas referencias al metajuego de Super Smash Bros. y sus competencias. Mike es un jugador que lleva algo de tiempo en la competencia y Ertoc es un shota que no lleva mucho tiempo de aprender a jugar al nivel de sus amigos.


**Mike x Ertoc (Canon)**

 **-Prologo-**

 ****Era un día normal en Obson, un torneo de Tr4sh se llevaba a cabo en la Bergar, un local de tacos, todos estaban bien entrados con sus respectivas matchs.  
En ese momento, Ertoc, un shota de alto calibre poseedor de altos niveles de kawaiiosidad; de estatura promedio para un shota, con cabello castaño algo largo considerando que le daba pereza cortarselo, una actitud tímida y kawaii, con una risa tan kawaii que tiene un rango de mojar pantsus de 24.78 metros, estaba vestido con short rojo común de shota y una camiseta de Sus Mains, había asistido al torneo, el cual por el momento era llamado "Rene Saga".  
Ertoc no llevaba mucho tiempo de adquirir nivel en Smash, podía defenderse, pero aún no tenía un main, y para su suerte, Mike, estaría allí para ayudarlo.

Mike, shota avanzado que, si una persona se atreve a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, podría ocasionar que se active la cara de neko kawaii, pues sus labios toman una estructura similar a la de un neko, sus ojos se vuelven saltones y se presentan las distintivas pupilas de felino. Mike tiene una estatura menor que Ertoc, aunque es una persona que hace bromas más atrevidas y usa mucho la palabra antisonante "verga". Suele estar calmado, pero si alguien comienza a hacer desorden, el se transforma en un ser que alza la voz para que sus bromas negras sean escuchadas.  
Ese día, Mike estaba usando un pantalon de mezclilla y una camiseta del Capi Falcon, y solía sonar su telefono conel tono de level up de los juegos de Mario Bros. cada vez que le llegaba un mensaje.

Ertoc y Mike eran los únicos que no tenían ninguna match por jugar, por lo que estaban en los alrededores del local viendo diversas matchs y revisando sus telefonos. Entonces, Ertoc y Mike chocaron, lo cual hizo que Ertoc colapsara.  
"Nyahahaha" río Mike. Ertoc cayó cerca de una tele, donde estaba bloqueando la vista de los jugadores. "Muevete, pinche Ertoc AAAAAGGHH" Exclamó con cierta desesperación Poe.  
Debido a esto, Ertoc estaba por soltar una lágrima, pero Mike rapidamente le dio su mano. "Vamos, levantate" le dijo Mike a Ertoc. "M-Mike-kyun" "No pongas esa cara, Ertoc-chwan". Ertoc tomo la mano de Mike y se levanto fuera de donde podría bloquear la vista a la televisión.

"¡Mike!... Te toca contra el Laritha..." Exclamó un señor muy apuesto, vestido con una camisa de color amarillo ligero y de apodo "Esperzo", que era el que organizaba la bracket del torneo, y una persona calmada, pero que se divierte mucho cuando juega Smash y es bien compa, te chipea tu 3ds barato; con una frase, o más bien, una palabra muy característica de su personaje, la cual puede usar en cualquier momento y sería incuestionable la razón por la que la uso, es: "Saludos..." (El usa puntos suspensivos despues de una frase).

"No mames a la verga" dijo Mike mientras se acercaba con Esperzo. "Que... te da miedo que te gane..." dijo Esperzo. "No pues es que a la verga wey, esta bien dificil jugarle, siempre le gana a mi Capi" exclamó Mike. "Y-Yo creo que tu puedes, Mike-kyun" "Es que no mames siempre juego con el, no tengo posibilidades" contestó Mike a Ertoc.

Entonces, llega Laritha, un vato que usa Mario, esta en el top 8 y no es shota. "¿Contra quién me toca?" pregunta inocentemente Laritha.  
"Oh, Laritha-kun, te toca contra Mike-kyun" dijo Ertoc a Laritha.  
Mike y su rival se dirijen a un setup libre para iniciar la match. Mike saca de su mochila un control de GameCube prestado, y lo conecta bruscamente en el adaptador. Laritha sincroniza su control de Wii U Pro a la consola de manera paciente.  
"Mike-kyun, rifatela plox" "Vete a la verga Ertoc" Le responde Mike a Ertoc.  
Entonces llegan pocos espectadores, los jugadores seleccionan a sus mains, y empieza la match.


End file.
